I'll find you
by Darkgurl01
Summary: The titans gaves raven to Slade, Slade turns her evil, and sends her to destory the titans, but how can she when they capture her and try to fix her. Sucky summary, I know. Read please! NORTE
1. Chapter 1

**Discalimer: I don't own anything, just borrowing.**

**Chapter 1: Beginning **

"**Beep! Beep!" The titans' alarm rang through titans tower. Robin jumped out of bed sand rushed to the main room, Raven got up and grabbed her cloak and rushed to the main room, Cyborg got up from his charger and walked to the main room, Starfire woke up and flew to the main room and finally Beast boy. Beast Boy was laying in bed, "5 more minutes," Then Cyborg grabbed him.**

**Main Room,**

**One by one, the titans got to the main to see their huge flat screen TV on, "Slade!" Robin hissed at the TV, "Who calls in 2 in the morning?" Beast Boy said sleepy, struggling to stand up but falls on the 'C' shaped couch, "What do you want, Slade?" Robin hissed at the TV again, "What I want? Can't I say hi to my friends?" Slade said with a hint of fun in his dry voice.**

"**We are NOT your friends, Slade. What are you hiding!" Robin cried at Slade, "I already told you, just to say hello to my friends." Slade said before ending the call. Robin slammed his fists on the couch waking up Beast boy, "Off to bed, I got work to do." Robin said heading to his room, "Robin, you must sleep as well," Starfire said trying to reason with Robin, "No Starfire, I have to work." Robin said calmly to her, "Robin please, you must sleep," Starfire said trying again, "Okay, but double combat practice tomorrow." Robin said leaving the room. "Why? Why is Robin always torturing us?" Beast Boy complained loudly, Raven hit him in the head, "Why'd you do that for?" Beast boy cried fully awake. Raven didn't have a reason why to hit Beast Boy so she said, "For complaining." She said while walking back to her room, "Friends, I must sleep as well." Starfire said flying to her room, "Wanna play a game?" Cyborg asked Beast Boy, "Oh yeah," Beast Boy said.**

**First chapter done, no BBRae yet, review please! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah last chapter was short and boring -_- I haven't updated because I was OUTTA IDEAS and just to be true here I don't get any ideas for my stories so I take my time with them. A REAL long time since I can't really think since I badly hit my head hard on some medal pole. That someone threw at me. I can't use my mind much -_- hate that**

**This one will be BIGGER and BETTER than the last chapter.**

**Enjoy! :D**

**~~~ Special thanks to NJ7009 for giving me the idea~~~**

**~~~~Another thanks to NJ7009 for helping me too~~~~~**

**~~~~~Thanks to everyone who favorited, reviewed and alerted this story~~~~~**

**~~~~~~~~I like these line thingys~~~~~**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LINEBREAK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LINEBREAK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LINEBREAK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Chapter 2**

_**7:00 am, Titans Tower, Jump City**_

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

"Who is it this time?" Beast Boy mumbled sleepily, he didn't get much rest since he and Cyborg played 'Lego Batman'.

"Trouble" Robin replied shutting off their game and checking who caused trouble.

"Aw man! I almost beat the game!" Cyborg said getting up from the 'C' shaped couch they had and walked over to Robin.

Then the girls flew into the room, "Who is the trouble friends?" Starfire said calmly flying above Robin to get a better look.

"A robbery at the bank, Titans go!"

_**7:10 am, Jump city bank**_

Numerous robots held bags of money, each walking to a large truck that already was half way filled with cash then a star bolt hit one of the robots. Every single robot stopped at looked to the Teen Titans.

"Titans go!" Robin cried before jumping on a robot and began attacking it **(A/N: I'm not good at battle scenes)**

Starfire threw star bolts at all directions around her she hit many robots but none of them fell or even broke.

Cyborg aimed his sonic cannon at some of the robots and Cyborg was surprised that none of the robots fell or seemed damaged, "Whoa what's going on here?"

Beast Boy also had trouble with the robots, no matter how hard he tried to take one down, it would hit him back with the same movement Beast Boy used. (**A/N: Not the way he changes to animals, just the move he does)**

And finally Raven, she also had trouble, but not too much trouble. She was able to take down 3 robots easily with her powers, she knew something was up. She could just feel it. She could hear more than 5 heart beats of her friends and herself. There was somebody else there. _But who else was there with them?_

"Titans together!" Robin shouted wanting his team to try to attack the unbroken able machines, "You want us to attack them all at once? But their so hard to hit! One kept coping my every move" Beast Boy said facing one said of the robots.

"It's our only shot and we have to hit them together"

"_Do you really think that my robots would easily have a mark on them?"_ A voice said.

"Who is there?" Starfire said lighting her star bolt and facing it around.

The sound of a gun was heard, it hits the titans one by one but Raven. They all faced Raven, their weapons aiming at her. Raven didn't let fear take over.

She _HAD_ to fight them.

She had to.

Or else they would attack her.

There was no other way.

But before Raven could do anything, she was shot by Cyborg's sonic cannon, hit by Starfire's star bolt, used as a punching bag for Robin **(well Robin gave her a beat down) **and Beast Boy turns into a rino and runs into her.

Raven felt a lot of pain.

_Too much pain_.

More pain than her _own_ father could ever hurt her.

Robin picked her up birial style with the other titans fallowing behind him, Raven couldn't do anything but lay in Robin's arms weak.

Too weak to attack.

She couldn't have attacked them anyway.

They were her friends.

Her _only_ friends.

It hurtled her so much for them to attack her.

There were so many questions floating in Raven's mind, _why did they attack? Who hit them? Where were they even going? _Raven has no answer to her own questions. The next thing she knew, her friends threw her in a cell, throwing her at the wall. She hit her bottom hard, since the ground was stone, the walls stone.

Everything stone.

She was too weak to use her powers.

Too weak to move.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LINEBREAK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_**Titans Tower, 7:48 am, jump City**_

The titans awoken outside their tower, "How'd we end up here?" Robin asked more to himself than the other titans.

Beast boy looked around for Raven. He turned his head in every direction he could think of. _Where's Raven? Where is she? Did we forget her? Is she in the tower?_

Many thoughts poured in his head, each thought he kept getting more and more worried.

"Where's Raven?" Beast Boy said worried and sad, Robin looked around and said, "I don't know, maybe in the tower?"

Beast Boy got up and raced to the tower, dashing in every part of their tower.

_Where's Raven? Where is she?_

After looking in every room of the tower, Beast Boy fell onto his bed, he didn't know where to look next, and he checked every spot of the tower 10 times.

With no luck, he fell into his bed, tear falling from his eyes, "Raven, where are you?" He sobbed, the only thought in his mind was _Where is Raven?_ He kept thinking that same 3 words in his mind until he finally dozed off his final thought before he fell asleep was _I'll find you_ _Raven_

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LINEBREAK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Like the chapter? It's kind of better and bigger than the first isn't it? It kind of made me sad while reading this chapter through…. Anyways Thanks for reading :D**

**Review please! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Terrible grammar last chapter sorry about that. Told ya I can't think**

**~~~~~~ (Still love these line things) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**~~~~~~~~Thanks again to NJ7009 for this idea~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**WARNING: This chapter might remind you of the episode 'Apprentice Part 2' I did not mean to remind you of that episode but that's pretty much how I did this chapter**

Chapter 3: Raven vs Teen Titans

_Recap:_

_With no luck, he fell into his bed, tear falling from his eyes, "Raven, where are you?" He sobbed; the only thought in his mind was __where is Raven?__ He kept thinking that same 3 words in his mind until he finally dozed off his final thought before he fell asleep was __I'll find you__Raven_

_**Now, Lair, Jump City, 8:00 am,**_

_**Raven's Pov:**_

My friends, my only friends on earth since I came here just….just took me all across town, gave me over to our greatest enemy, Slade.

I have no idea what on the name of Azar he has up for me. Last time he had me, he gave me to my father, and well I gave myself up. To save my friends from being destroyed from my dad.

I am too weak to move, Robin threw me at the wall, hard. I think I may have hit my head since I don't really remember how I came here, I just know Robin picked me up from the bank after getting shot by some gun that the robot had and then I'm thrown at the wall. I would just teleport myself out but I'm too weak to move my hands or body. Maybe a nap could help? Yeah maybe a nap can.

I woke to the sound of footsteps, coming toward me. Then the sound of a door opening, I opened my eyes to a pair of what seems to be medal boots?

I looked up to see a masked man. _Slade! _I thought struggling to stand up and defend myself from whatever Slade has up in store for me. I managed to get up, now I just needed my emotions calm enough for me to fight.

_Crash!_

I looked towards the window to see it's glass break in many pieces, _oops_ I thought. Now I turned my head at Slade, "Why am I here? What do you want from me?" I demanded finally getting my powers to work. I aimed my hands at him, "Your are here because I want someone to work for me"

Slade wanted me to work for him? I know better, I saw what he did to Robin and…Terra. There is no way I'm going to wwork for him.

"No. I am not going to work for you" I say.

"You have no choice" He said getting something from behind his back.

No choice, what does he mean? I have no choice. I know he has something in store for me. He just said it himself. I watch closely as he pulls what it seems to be a gun. My eyes widen. It looks just like the one that that robot shot my friends with.

"You're going to _work_ for _me_ only" Slade said aiming the gun at me.

I couldn't make my eyes go any wider, I am scared. I would unlikely emotions that I would show in front of my friends and emery's.

Then he shot it.

I suddenly felt so odd. Then I fell to the ground with a loud _Thud! _Something evil was inside me was taking control of my mind. I could just feel the pain it was giving me. Then, I fell into a deep slumber.

_**Normal Pov:**_

Slade smiled evilly as he watched his new invention take over Raven's mind. He watched her until she got up.

Her eyes shown pure evil in them, her face had a evil grin on it.

His plan to make Raven work for him worked.

He just needed her to work for him now.

"Raven, you will obey me. I want you to…" He started not taking his eyes off the now evil teenager in front of him, she looked at him, waiting for him to continue, "…destroy the Teen Titans"

Raven smiled more evilly, "Let's kick some butt"

"Go to Titans Tower, destroy the titans. Don't let them bring you down apprentice"

"Yes" Raven said teleporting herself away.

_**Titans Tower, 8:00 am**_

"Beast Boy, It is time to get up!" Starfire said loudly at Beast Boy, waking him up.

"AAHHH!" he fell off his bed and onto the floor with a soft _Thump!_ Since his clothes were all over the floor stopping him from harm, "What is it Starfire?" He asked sleepily looking at her, "we wish for you to eat" She said as happily as she could knowing that Beast Boy couldn't take his mind off Raven.

"No" Beast Boy muttered, "How can I eat when we don't know where Raven is?"

"But I have bought tofu for you, you must eat" Starfire said bending down holding a dish of tofu in her hands, "Please Beast Boy"

_How can I eat when I know Raven won't be here? How can they? Don't they know Raven isn't here? Don't they notice? Don't they notice I can't eat without her sitting beside me? Well me sitting beside her? It's just not the same here without Raven _Beast Boy thought.

Starfire was about to say something when the alarm rang, "Beast Boy we must go"

Beast Boy just sat there deep in thought, Starfire signed, picked him up and flew towards the Main room, "What is the trouble friends Robin and Cyborg?"

"Have you guys found Raven?" Beast Boy asked.

The two boys nodded no, Beast Boy sadden, "But we have a unwelcomed guest somewhere in the tower" Cyborg said, "Split up, search the tower. Maybe one of us will find it"

"It? But It is not nice to call someone 'It' " Starfire said.

"We don't know who's invading our home" Cyborg replied.

"When you find out who's invading our home, call the rest of us" Robin said running out the double tower, "Let's go" Cyborg said running out the double doors too, Starfire put Beast Boy down and flew towards the east part of the tower, Cyborg took the west, Robin took the south and that left the north side of the tower for Beast Boy. _How can I fight without Raven there?_ He thought running towards the north side of the tower.

Then a wall blew up in front of him, making him jump back, "Whoa!" He cried dodging the pieces of the wall that nearly hit him, grey smoke was all around Beast Boy, he couged until the smoke vanished, he looked around and saw who he was looking for.

"Raven" Beast boy said softly, "Raven what are you doing?"

Raven looked at him, Beast boy gasped; she was wearing one of Slade Uniforms that he made Robin and Terra wear when they were working for him, "No" Beast Boy said breathlessly. _She's working for Slade? But she would never! Raven why? What did we do to you?...What did I do to you?_

Raven picked up some of the pieces from the already destroyed wall using her powers and threw it at Beast Boy, this time he did not dodge it.

He was hurt.

Not from the wall that just hit him.

He was hurt because Raven, joined Slade.

Their worst emery since….

…well since they first started the hero thing.

Beast Boy looked at Raven again, "What are you doing?"

Raven smiled evilly, "I'm working, that's what I'm doing." She said pointing another pile of broken wall pieces at him, "Why are you working for Slade?"

"He is my boss." She replied throwing the pieces at him, Beast Boy gasped and shut his eyes shut. Then he noticed something, he didn't feel a thing. He slowly opened his eyes to see Cyborg, Starfire and Robin, "Friend Raven, what are you doing?" Starfire asked Raven, this time, she did not say anything. The pieces of the wall she was holding with her powers, she just threw them at Starfire, "AAHH!" Starfire screamed as the pieces of the wall were coming fast towards her. Then hit her, she was quickly knocked out.

"She's working for Slade" Robin growled, getting his bow **(What do you call it?) **out of his belt and started hitting Raven with it. She easily dodged the hits, when she managed to tire him out, she grabbed the bow and used it to knock him out.

Cyborg was aiming his sonic cannon at her from behind "Raven, I don't want to do this" He lowered his cannon down and decided to just give her a punch, Raven knew what was happening, she turned around quickly and gave him a hard punch that knocked Cyborg to the ground.

She turned to Beast Boy, she picked up another piece of the wall, but this one was big. Big as Cyborg, "Prepare to be destroyed." She said aiming it at him. "Raven stop!" Beast Boy cried moving his right arm to cover his face, "Don't you tell me to stop." She said coldly, and then dropped the wall on him. Beast boy's world then went black.

"Beast Boy?"

"Beast Boy wake up!"

"Come on man, wake up!"

Beast boy weakly opened his eyes to his friends, all but Raven, "What happened?" He groaned.

"We took her down" Cyborg said, "Are you okay? We found you under this big part of the wall" He said pointing at the big piece wall that was put besides Beast Boy, "Yes" Beast Boy said. Cyborg helped him to his feet, "Where's Raven?"

"Robin has is holding friend Raven" Starfire said with a hint of jealously in her voice as she pointed at Robin who was carrying Raven bridal style, "I'm taking her to the med" Robin said walking towards the med.

"I'll have to run some tests on her to see why she attacked us" Cyborg said walking off fallowing Robin.

Starfire looked at Beast boy, "Now will you eat?"

"Yes" Beast Boy said.

"I shall get your tofu and we shall head towards the main room the feast!" Starfire said flying to beast boy's room to get the tofu she left.

_Raven why are you working for Slade?_ He thought walking to the main room.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LINEBREAK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**A/N: How'd you like it? As you see, Beast Boy has finally found her, but Raven is still under Slade's power, so there are more chapters left. I'm thinking of two or three more chapters left for this one. Thanks to these who reviewed this Story :D I updated fast, that's what kind of scared me. Well give all thanks to NJ7009! For helping me with the story and last chapter, and this chapter! :D See ya!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I have no idea why I'm working on this story and this story other than my other stories. Like Running Away, Leaving and Returning and these other stories I have….I guess that will happen when you have somebody willing to help you all the ways. I have no idea why I redone this, well I think I did since I after I finished, I started on a new chapter then I thought I should have done it with this chapter so I'm doing it now. Be happy that this one is really long**

**Sorry: **_**I am going through a deep depression, please at least try to be nice when reviewing, bad reviews will make me sadder and wanting to give up the story easier, I'm a very easily sad type of girl. I have noticed that the story seems to becoming kind of romance like; well I could change it if anyone tells me to. Now I will leave you alone. Enjoy the chapter**_

Chapter 4: Why?

_Recap: "I'll have to run some tests on her to see why she attacked us" Cyborg said walking off fallowing Robin._

_Starfire looked at Beast boy, "Now will you eat?"_

_"Yes" Beast Boy said._

_"I shall get your tofu and we shall head towards the main room the feast!" Starfire said flying to beast boy's room to get the tofu she left._

_Raven why are you working for Slade? He thought walking to the main room._

_**Titans tower, Jump city, Med, 11:10 am**_

_**Beast Boy's Pov:**_

Once I finished my tofu, I dashed towards to the med. When I got there, the other titans we're there, "How's Raven doing?" I panted holding my hand to my chest. I ran pretty much, I'm used to running that fast, but today seemed different.

"She's okay. We don't know why she sided with Slade through" Cyborg said not taking his eyes of Raven; I guess he was worried about Raven too.

"WE don't even know why she sided with him anyway" Robin said now looking at me, "What did we do to her?" I asked more to myself than the other titans.

"We do not know, Friend beast Boy" Starfire said calmly as she could to me, I could tell she also was worried about Raven.

I just hope this had nothing to do with me. I know I have annoyed her in the past, but I was just trying to make her smile. I never really seen her smile before, but I did once. But it was one of her emotions, umm the one in the pink cape. And there was another time, when we beaten her dad, she was smiling. I think I made her smile when I hugged her. I have no idea why I hugged her. I just felt the urge to hug her. She hugged me once, just once. I think it was one of the best moments I ever had in my whole life.

I will do anything I cloud to make her rejoin the titans.

_I know she's not evil._

_I know she doesn't want this._

_I know…..well that's all I know._

_Oh wait, there's another. I know I WILL give Slade a big beat down for making raven side with him!_

_I will give Slade a beat down he would _never_,_

_**NEVER**_

_**NEVER**_

_**EVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER**_

_**Forget.**_

"Beast Boy?" A voice said to me, and then I went back to the real world. My friends were talking to me, maybe about Raven.

"IsRavenokay?" I cried out at once. They gave me confused looks and Robin said, "What was that?"

I took a deep breath and said what I said before.

"Is Raven okay? What did we do to make her side with Slade? What did I do to make her want to side with Slade?"

"You didn't do nothing to make her side up with him" Cyborg replied,

"We do not know" Starfire said sadly, turning to look at Raven, "I wish Raven did not Side with Slade"

"So do I" I said quietly, then a moan was heard. All eyes turned to Raven, "Raven?" I said softly walking to her.

"You are okay, yes?" Starfire said less worried stepping towards Raven, "why'd you side with Slade" Robin growled, "Robin." Cyborg warned him.

Then without a warning or a sign, Raven got up and punched Starfire in the face, knocking her to the ground.

"STARFIRE!" Robin cried rushing to Star's aid but got kicked hard also knocking him out.

Cyborg got his sonic cannon and aimed it once again at raven, but missed. He hit Starfire and Robin with it. "Robin! Starfire!" He shouted rushing to their aid.

I was about to turn away and run off but Raven growled at me and jumped at me. I screamed and then everything went black for me.

_**Normal Pov:**_

Raven has knocked out Beast Boy just by hitting him with a chair that she picked up using her powers. She smiled evilly; she had just knocked out all of the titans. _Easy. _She thought

She reached down into her pocket and pulled out an orange and black communicator, and said into it, "I knocked out the titans. What do I do now, Master"

"While they're out, go bring the city to its knees"

Raven smiled more, she _loved _that plan.

"Yes master" She closed the orange and black communicator and teleported herself to the city.

_**Later, Med, 12:58 pm**_

"What hit me?" Beast boy muttered putting his hand on his forehead, then he noticed he was on one of the beds they had in the Med, and then he remembered.

_Flashback_

_Then without a warning or a sign, Raven got up and punched Starfire in the face, knocking her to the ground._

"_STARFIRE!" Robin cried rushing to Star's aid but got kicked hard also knocking him out._

_Cyborg got his sonic cannon and aimed it once again at raven, but missed. He hit Starfire and Robin with it. "Robin! Star!" He shouted rushing to their aid._

_He was about to turn away and run off but Raven growled at him and jumped at him._

_End flashback_

"…Raven…." Beast Boy said softly choking on a sob, he remembered.

How she sided with Slade

How she hurt them

How she _hurt him_

_How painful his pain was._

_Everything, he could remember everything that happened that day. _

It was his fault that Raven joined with Slade.

He was always so annoying to her.

Never stopping to notice how annoying he was to her.

Beast boy started crying, he caused this mess. He caused it.

He shouldn't have been playing at 3 am, he should have been sleeping. That way he could have watched raven more carefully. She shouldn't have ended up sided with Slade. He blamed himself for everything that happened that day. He caused this to happen to Raven. Why couldn't it happen to him?

_Why? _Beast boy thought, _Why did Raven side with Slade? What have I done?_

"Look at him, guys" Cyborg said to Robin and Starfire, "He is crying shall we do the comforting?"

"What do we do?"

"No idea"

"Friends Cyborg and Robin, we should help beast boy, he is sad" Starfire said walking towards the sobbing teenage boy, "Beast Boy? You are okay?" She asked, Beast Boy kept crying, it was like he couldn't hear her.

"Beast Boy? You are okay?" She said a bit louder.

Beast Boy kept crying.

"I never seen him cry before" Cyborg said to Robin, "I know. This is odd" Robin said to Cyborg.

Starfire took a deep breath and shouted, "BEAST BOY! YOU ARE OKAY?" Beast Boy jumped and stopped crying, "YES!" He shouted.

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**

"Trouble!" Robin shouted, Starfire, Cyborg and Beast Boy dashed out the door.

_**Jump City, Downtown, 1:13 pm**_

"look! It's Raven!" A woman cried pointing at Raven.

"Why is she wearing one of the villain's uniforms?" A man pointed out.

Raven picked up a car using her powers and threw it at a group of women, they screamed and ran before it hit them.

"What has happened to Raven?" A lady shouted.

Raven threw multiple black bolts at the people that were walking by her, "RAVEN!" Someone shouted.

She turned around and there were the Teen Titans

"Raven what are you doing?" Beast Boy asked, Raven only smiled evilly and said in a cold voice that made everyone who was near want to scream and run away, "Working for Slade"

Some of the people who near ran off in fear, a few young children ran to their mothers crying, Robin, was growling at her, Starfire was thinking of how to attack Raven, Cyborg was getting ready to ask something, Beast Boy was in deep thought. _How did she start working for Slade? What did we do to make her feel the urge to join Slade? _And then it hit him. Beast Boy gasped, Raven thought it was a good time to knock him out, so she did. Beast boy kept asking the question, something was playing in his head. Like…..

….a flashback….

_Flashback_

_Numerous robots held bags of money, each walking to a large truck that already was half way filled with cash then a star bolt hit one of the robots. Every single robot stopped at looked to the Teen Titans._

_"Titans go!" Robin cried before jumping on a robot and began attacking it _

Beast Boy gasped, "This is when we had that battle earlier today"

Cyborg aimed his sonic cannon at some of the robots and Cyborg was surprised that none of the robots fell or seemed damaged, "Whoa what's going on here?"

_Beast Boy also had trouble with the robots, no matter how hard he tried to take one down, it would hit him back with the same movement Beast Boy used. _

"This is earlier today…man I battled so weakly" Beast Boy muttered to himself, he kept watching the flash back.

_"You want us to attack them all at once? But their so hard to hit! One kept coping my every move" Beast Boy said facing one said of the robots._

_"It's our only shot and we have to hit them together"_

_"__Do you really think that my robots would easily have a mark on them?"__ A voice said._

_"Who is there?" Starfire said lighting her star bolt and facing it around._

_The sound of a gun was heard, it hits the titans one by one but Raven. They all faced Raven, their weapons aiming at her. Raven looked scared._

"We…we tried to attack Raven? I tried to attack Raven? Wait, who shot the gun? Why hadn't none of us heard it?"

_Before Raven could do anything, she was shot by Cyborg's sonic cannon, hit by Starfire's star bolt, used as a punching bag for Robinand Beast Boy ran into her as a Rino. Raven looked like she was in big pain. But they didn't care, they only smiled evilly._

"I hurt Raven" Beast Boy watched in horror, he hurt Raven. He caused her pain. He caused her to side with Slade.

_Robin picked her up birial style with the other titans fallowing behind him, Raven could only lay in his arms, weak. She looked weak._

"No, I couldn't have hurt her!" Beast Boy shouted in horror, he cloud have stopped watching, but he kept watching.

_The titans threw her in a cell, throwing her at the wall. She hit her bottom hard, since the ground was stone, the walls stone._

"She looks like she was in pain, betrayed, and…..weak"

_Raven woke to the sound of footsteps, coming toward her. Then the sound of a door opening, she opened hereyes to a pair of what seems to be medal boots._

_She looked up to see a masked man. She struggling to stand up and defend herself from whatever Slade had up in store for her. She managed to get up._

_Crash!_

"This is what happened to her? Slade did it? JUST WAIT UNTIL I GET MY HANDS ON HIM! I'LL…..I'LL" Beast Boy stopped to watch more. To find out what happened to her.

_She looked towards the window to see its glass break in many pieces; she turned her head at Slade, "Why am I here? What do you want from me?" Raven demanded finally getting my powers to work. I aimed my hands at him, "Your are here because I want someone to work for me"_

"Is this how it started?" Beast Boy wondered to himself.

_"No. I am not going to work for you "Raven said._

_"You have no choice" Slade said getting something from behind his back._

_Raven watched closely as Slade pulls what it seems to be a gun. Her eyes widen._

"That gun looks like the one that the robot shot us with…"

_"You're going to __work__ for __me__ only" Slade said aiming the gun at her._

_Then he shot it._

"RAVEN!" Beast Boy shouted, he ran to Slade, gave him a good punch in the face, but his arm only went through Slade.

_Then Raven fell to the ground with a loud __Thud!_

"Raven" Beast Boy said rushing to Raven's aid, "Raven?" He tried to hug her but his hands went through her.

_Slade smiled evilly, he was watching Raven until she got up._

_Her eyes shown pure evil in them, her face had an evil grin on it._

_"Raven, you will obey me. I want you to…" He started not taking his eyes off the now evil teenager in front of him, she looked at him, waiting for him to continue, "…destroy the Teen Titans"_

_Raven smiled more evilly, "Let's kick some butt"_

_"Go to Titans Tower, destroy the titans. Don't let them bring you down apprentice"_

_"Yes" Raven said teleporting herself away._

"Raven…this is how it happened…"Beast Boy said, as he was sent out of the flashback.

**a/n:Now I'm done! Really long chapter! Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I like this story, I guess that's why I'm always updating this one…. I don't write BBrae stories so this one's my first, I'm glad you guys are enjoying my VERY FIRIST BBrae fanfic!**

**Hey have you noticed that BB is starting to sound more and more in love with Raven? Once I'm done with this story, I think I'll create another BBrae story but kind of different than this one. Who knows…could be a part two to this one…you never know…if I do, I could use at least one idea to help me get started. I never knew how interested I am when I do this story, maybe I should start writing more fics about BBRae**

Chapter 5: Savin' Raven Part One

_Recap:_

_"Raven…this is how it happened…"Beast Boy said, as he was sent out of the flashback._

_**Beast Boy's POV: (POV means Point of view or so I think)**_

_**Jump City, Somewhere, 11:30 am**_

Once I had gotten out of that nightmare vision that will for sure haunt me for the rest of my life. I can't believe what I saw; Raven, my Raven had been taken over by Slade.

That…that…..evil villain. How can anyone do something so mean? Meaner than they should be….why am I thinking of Raven more than a friend? I know she wouldn't want to be my girlfriend anyway but why I am I thinking this?

What's wrong with me?

Many thoughts entered my head, none of them I had a answer to it didn't really matter now.

What mattered now was saving raven from Slade's hold.

I'll save her.

But then, I noticed something…

…where was I?

Suddenly, Robin appeared, he was thrown into the hard cold floor that I just happen to be sitting on, cross legged.

Robin had dark magic around him, _Raven! _I thought, I needed to tell Robin about what I saw in the odd vision I had but then Raven also appeared, using her powers that looked a lot like she was using dark magic, she was using dark magic on our freinds1

Our teammates

Starfire and Cyborg seemed to be knocked out cold and Robin was struggling to break free from her power but she held them harder.

I wonder why she doesn't notice me yet….

Then Raven looked at me, she said something that I couldn't understand, it seemed like she was speaking to me in another languish that I guess only she would know.

I know I have to save my friends and more importantly, Raven, my Raven. Why am I calling her mine? I really have no idea why.

Raven aimed the titans at me and she was about to throw them at me when I morphed into a fly and I guess she lost me since she was turning around, "Where are you. Come out wherever you are." She demanded, I kept out of her sight, since she couldn't see me at all I saw the she threw our friends at the wall, before they hit the wall, I morphed into a giant squid and caught them with my 8 arms or legs or whatever.

They were still out cold, expect for Robin who was just starting to waken, "What happened?" He asked more to himself than me.

Knowing he wasn't talking to me I answered his question anyway, "Raven knocked you out cold"

Robin was about to reply to me but then dark magic grabbed us and held us up high, I was able to quickly tell Robin what I saw, but he didn't completely understand me cause I think I may have spoken too fast for him to even understand, he raised a eyebrow or his right side of his mask went up, "Ummmm what?"

I signed and said it a bit slower this time, this time he understood it very well, even more well than I did.

"WE need to save and tell the other titans, Beast boy"

"What's the plan?"

"Okay, you find tape and out it on her mouth and—"

"TAPE? NO WAY ARE YOU PUTTING DUCT TAPE ON MY RAVEN!" I shouted at the tip of my lungs, Robin's eyes widen along with some other people, I sweat dropped, _did I just call Raven mine? And in front of people? WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME? _I thought as Robin knocked out Raven, and saved our team mates, "Wow that was….fast"

"Come on, we need to get back to the Tower" Robin said while picking up Raven like he did when we were under some kind of power, I made sure to keep an eye on Robin and more importantly, Raven.

_**Nobody's POV:**_

_**Titans Tower, Jump City, 12:00 pm**_

"So you're saying that Slade has mind control over Raven? Couldn't she just use her powers to free herself from mind control?" Cyborg asked.

"We're not sure, whatever Beast boy said he saw in the flashback he had during the fight was about what happened and how we gotten to the tower and how we lost Raven" Robin said.

"Okay, how do we free her?" beast boy asked out of nowhere.

"Okay, this is going to be the plan" Robin said starting to say his plan.

**A/N: This is the third last chapter! Hope you enjoyed the chapter guys, the next two ones are gonna be titled "Savin' Raven"**

**Review please**


	6. note

Sorry to these who I kept waiting for this chapter, well this isn't a chapter to the story. Since my friend left fanfic I've been adoiving this website for a while and I really miss writng my stories. I would have updated this one a month ago but I've been stuck with my sotires. As you see the only story I've been working on for a while has been Crazy people go crazy. It's good dark story if any of you people would maybe like to read it. Back to this story, I am more likely not going to be update this one till I get a idea in my head for what should happen next.

Once again I am sorry if you thought this was a chapter :( forgive me


End file.
